


How to flirt in middle school

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is having a hard time catching his crush's attention so, like anyone, he turns to the internet for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to flirt in middle school

"How to flirt in middle school..." Gavin typed into his laptop, blushing at the words. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he felt so stupid. But Gavin had ran out of ideas, he'd never been good in social situations and he was horrible when it came to flirting. Gavin had never really considered dating, especially when Geoff had told him he was too young anyway.

"Not until at least 10th grade, buddy." He had said when Gavin absent-mindedly brought it up. He might have been joking, of course, but Gavin had taken it to heart. Until now. 8th grade was good enough, right? It was all Michael Jones' fault, honestly. The new kid from Jersey had caught Gavin's eye and now he'd not been able to stop thinking about him. So Gavin took it upon himself to finally wrack up the nerve to flirt, only to fail miserably. This was his last hope.

 

 

Step One: Look at him and smile.

Gavin was pretty sure he'd already tried that one but he was determined to try again. He passed Michael on his way to his first period. The new kid's hair was much curlier today, most likely it hadn't been brushed, and Gavin swore it had a redder tint to it. His brown eyes were tired and bright in the morning sun. Gavin's eyes were drawn to his freckles as he drew closer, almost forgetting his plan. Almost but not quite. Before Michael passed him, Gavin offered him the biggest grin he could muster. His lips stretched wide and his nostils flared, teeth showing as Michael walked on by. The other boy frowned at Gavin, seemingly confused and maybe a little freaked out. Gavin sighed as he hurred away, folding his arms and slouching slightly. Step one had not been a success at all. In fact, it had probably hurt Gavin's progress considerably. On to step two.

 

 

Step two: Make eye contact when talking.

This was going to be a tricky one. Mainly because Gavin felt awkward looking other people in the eye, often feeling judged and insecure when they stared right back at him. Gavin was also hindered slightly by the fact he and Michael rarely talked. He'd have to initiate conversation, something he wasn't good at. It was in second period, the first class they shared that day, when Gavin intended to do it. Michael sat to his right, staring straight ahead as the teacher began their lesson. Gavin took in a deep breath, nudging the redhead's arm and demanding his attention. Annoyed, Michael turned to look at him.

"What?" He barked at Gavin. Gavin's breath hitched when he realised Michael was staring into his eyes as well. Gavin almost hoped he'd watched the same video he had. Gavin stared right into his eyes, determined.

"What's the answer to question three?" Gavin asked innocently.

"I don't know? You haven't even started question one yet idiot." Michael pointed out, shaking his head as he turned away from Gavin. Embarrassed, Gavin didn't try to recover.

 

 

Step three: Laugh at all his jokes, even the bad ones.

The video had said that this might not work and Gavin was certain it wouldn't. As mentioned before, Gavin and Michael weren't exactly friends. In fact, Michael had more friends than Gavin had ever had within the few weeks he'd been at school. Gavin recognised Ray from one of his classes and a blonde Canadian named Barbara but otherwise he knew nobody. Gavin wanted to try and mingle with them but he was just too shy and couldn't pluck up the courage to do so. Gavin couldn't exactly waltz over to them and start laughing at Michael's jokes. That would be weird. Gavin was sure Michael already thought he was weird but he didn't want to risk it. Michael never made jokes in class that Gavin could laugh at either so it seemed as though he was at a loss when it came to this step. Although Gavin really didn't want to, he decided to skip it.

 

 

Step four: "Accidentally" fall/trip into him.

Gavin had scoffed at this one. Knowing his poor balance it really would be an accident. When it eventually did happen, it certainly wasn't. Gavin hadn't been paying attention, his eyes drawn to some flyer on the wall that hadn't been there in the morning when suddenly he tripped over seemingly nothing. He'd toppled into someone's chest, spurting apologies before they'd even hit the ground. He was briefly aware of laughing. He looked up to find Ray and Barbara stifling their giggles. His eyes immediately shot down to the person he'd fell on who just happened to be Michael. Success! Gavin thought, biting his lip as he shuffled away from the curly haired boy. He was glaring daggers into Gavin and somehow, Gavin wasn't sure that was how it was supposed to happen. He'd pictured Michael laughing it off, helping him up and saying it was no big deal. Instead Michael helped himself up, brushing the nonexistant dirt from his jeans and glaring at Gavin.

"You stupid big nosed idiot, watch where you're going." Michael grumbled, storming off with friends in tow.

 

 

Step five: Brush into him.

Gavin wasn't sure Michael wanted anything to do with him now. If he was honest with himself, he was a little hurt by what Michael had said. But Gavin decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and say that he'd only said it because he was angry. After all, Michael Jones was often angry. So Gavin decided to go ahead with his plan, following the instructions given to him by some random person on the internet. Gavin passed Michael in the hall once again, carefully brushing their shoulders together so precisely so that they would not bang against each other. Michael didn't seem too bothered, looking at Gavin funnily before continuing to walk on. Gavin grinned, feeling pleased with himself. The plan was finally starting to come together.

 

 

Step six: Text him/talk to him a lot.

Well, obviously this was a problem. Gavin only shared a few classes with Michael and there was only so much you could talk about algebra. Gavin sighed as he thought of things to ask Michael about like the Mario pen that seemed to be Michael’s favourite or the fact he almost always drew the same little stickmen in his notebook and how Michael had been whistling that same song for weeks. The same song Gavin had looked up and learnt all of the lyrics to just for Michael. But each and every time Gavin opened his mouth to talk to the other boy, he’d choke and just shy away from the conversation. But, as luck would have it, Michael would only use it as an excuse to talk to Gavin.

“Are you all right?” He’d say as Gavin’s cheeks flushed red. Gavin would nod or murmur something positive and Michael would eye him suspiciously but turn away. It wasn’t a long conversation but hey, Gavin counted it as a success.

 

Step seven: Drop your books in front of him (he might help!)

Gavin wasn’t so sure about this one either but hey, he told himself, it never hurt to try! Gavin waited for a day where he had a lot of books and, instead of leaving them in his locker like he usually would, he carried them all with him and waited for the perfect opportunity. One arrived just before lunch and Gavin dumped them onto the floor in front of Michael. The latter cursed, hopping away from the mess.

“What is wrong with you?” Michael seethed as he stood, hands on his hips. He made no move to help Gavin and so, with a sigh, Gavin got onto his knees and helped himself. “You’re such a clutz.” Michael huffed before he gave in, crouching beside Gavin to help him pick up his books.

“Thank you.” Gavin gushed as Michael handed him his books, irritated but not heartless. Though Michael was clearly angry at him, Gavin counted it as a success.

 

Step eight: make a nickname for him.

Gavin chewed his lip as he hunched over his computer screen, thinking of names he could give Michael. He didn’t know him well enough to think of anything more than Mickey or Mike and he was pretty sure Michael wouldn’t appreciate those names. Gavin eventually forgot this step until one day in class when Michael called for his attention.

“Hey, Gavin – can I borrow a pen?” Michael whispered at the start of class. Gavin frowned. Where was the Mario one?

“Sure thing, boy.” Gavin said cheerily despite his confusion and slight disappointment – he’d liked that pen. Michael raised an eyebrow at him, taking the pen that was offered.

“Boy?” Michael questioned. Gavin grinned goofily, shrugging his shoulders as he applauded himself for finally something that even remotely resembled a nickname.

“Yeah.” Gavin said. Michael didn’t question it further, shrugging his shoulders in what Gavin could only call acceptance.

 

 

Step nine: Try to sit near him in class.

Gavin snickered at this one. Well, that was one step he didn’t have to try with. Gavin secretly thanked his teacher on Michael’s first day, practically beaming as the red head was sat next to him. Smiling dopily as he thought back to that day, Gavin decided to skip that step.

 

Step ten: Walk with a strut near him.

Gavin wasn’t entirely sure walking with a ‘strut’ meant so he had to look that up online as well. Gavin spent a little over an hour copying the women in the videos he’d watched until Geoff burst into his room and caught him in the act. It had been a funny story for Geoff to tell over dinner while Gavin blushed. Despite Geoff’s reaction, Gavin hoped that Michael would appreciate the new bounce in his step. When Gavin spied Michael in the hallway, he took a deep breath before preparing to walk like the models he’d seen. Gavin was proud of himself as he strutted forward and he almost squealed in delight when Michael stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm mid-step. Gavin made sure to keep direct eye contact with the other boy.

“What’s up, boy?” Gavin asked. Michael seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts before he said,

“Have you made a mess in your pants or something? You’re walking funny.” Michael wrinkled his nose. Gavin’s shoulders dropped.

“No.” He said in disappointment. Step ten was a bust.

 

 

Step eleven: Put on lip gloss around him.

Gavin, being a guy, didn’t exactly have an abundance of that around. Griffon, however, certainly had plenty. Gavin rifled through her make-up bag until he found one that wasn’t bright pink or too hard to open. He snuck it into his pocket, hoping that Griffon wouldn’t notice and ask about it. Gavin managed to smuggle it into school with ease. As he sat down for his class that he shared with Michael, Gavin pulled it from his pocket. Gavin felt Michael’s eyes on him in his peripheral, uncapping the lip gloss and spreading it across his lips. Suddenly, Michael snickered.

“What?” Gavin said as he rubbed his lips together.

“Why are you using that, it’s for girls.” Michael teased and Gavin grew hot. Thinking in the moment, Gavin made up an excuse.

“So? It tastes nice and makes your lips nice and smooth.” Gavin retorted. Michael grew curious.

“Yeah?” He questioned.

“Yup, want to try some?” Gavin said hopefully. He hadn’t expected Michael to take him up on his offer but the red head took the lip gloss all the same, hastily smearing it across his lips.

“Huh,” Michael said as he handed it back. “You’re right.” Gavin grinned. This was a success.

 

 

Step twelve: Laugh and joke a lot when around him.

Gavin could do that, he thought he was a relatively funny guy. But just to make sure, Gavin studied the joke book Griffon had bought him for Christmas for new material. It never hurt to be prepared. The next day in class, Gavin coughed to catch the other’s attention.

“Hey, Michael.” Gavin suppressed a snicker, “Knock knock.” Gavin said smugly. Michael groaned. “C’mon, Michael. Knock knock.” Gavin insisted. Michael rolled his eyes,

“Who’s there?” He grumbled. Gavin squealed, delighted.

“King Tut.” Gavin replied. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“King Tut who?” Michael asked.

“King Tut-ey fried chicken!” Gavin giggled. Michael scoffed.

“That was terrible.” Michael grumbled but he was smiling and that was all that mattered.

 

Step thirteen: Try to tease him (not too mean though.)

Gavin found the perfect opportunity when they shared class, Michael scowling as he took his seat. This wasn’t unusual but it made for perfect teasing material.

“Aw, whose a grumpy guts?” Gavin teased in a voice normally reserved for babies and pets.

“I’m not in the mood, Gavin.” Michael ground out.

“That’s because you’re a grumpy guts, boy.” Gavin chirped. Michael sighed, grumbling as he dropped his pen. “You silly clutz.” Gavin laughed. Michael only glared back at him. Gavin swallowed. Perhaps Michael didn’t like being teased, even in a joking manner.

 

Gavin realized that even after he’d followed all of the steps in the video, he still hadn’t caught Michael’s attention. Sure, they talked more and sometimes Michael smiled in his presence but they still weren’t dating! Gavin cursed the stupid video, leaving a very angry comment underneath it. He spent the rest of the evening pouting and grumbling to himself, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Geoff.

“What’s up buddy?” Geoff asked kindly as he pulled Gavin aside, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulder.

“Boys.” Gavin sighed dramatically. Geoff gasped, shaking his head furiously.

“What did I say about dating, Gavin?” Geoff questioned, pretending to be stern.

“Not until tenth grade but Geoff-“ Gavin protested.

“Nope, no buts. You’ve got to wait.” Geoff said. Gavin sighed, pouting and sniffling a little. Geoff, having never been able to deny the boy anything, couldn’t help himself when he gave in.

“All right, what’s happened?”

 

 

Gavin spent the next hour explaining everything to a very amused Geoff and a nurturing Griffon who swatted at Geoff every time he guffawed.

“So that’s where my lip gloss went.” Griffon mused as Gavin chewed his bottom lip.

“Yeah, sorry.” Gavin apologised.

“It’s all right.” Griffon said with a smile.

“I can’t believe you did all of that.” Geoff howled through his laughter, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“Geoff!” Gavin whined, stamping his feet against the ground.

“Oh don’t give me that. It’s your own fault. You could have just asked him out.” Geoff said.

“I… what?” Gavin questioned. Griffon laughed as she shook her head.

“Geoff’s right, Gavin. You could just ask him out to the movies or something. The worst he could do is say no.” Griffon reassured.

“But I don’t have any money.”Gavin pouted. Geoff sighed, fishing into his pocket for his wallet. He pushed the bills into Gavin’s hand, bending down to kiss his adoptive son’s forehead.

“My treat. Go get ‘im tiger.”

 

 

Gavin was nervous the next day at school. He flitted around the hallways, darting into various rooms and behind crowds of people whenever he saw Michael. He knew it was stupid but Gavin couldn’t help himself. Gavin couldn’t avoid Michael when the time for class came though. Gavin walked to his desk as though he was marching to war, face set in a determined expression.

“Hey.” Michael greeted warmly with a smile and automatically Gavin’s own expression lit up.

“Hi!” He gushed, perhaps a little too over-excitedly. Michael didn’t seem to be put off by it though. Gavin took a moment to compose himself before he popped the big question, “Michael… do you want to go to the movies with me Friday?” Gavin held his breath, glancing from his desk to Michael. The other boy only took a few moments to reply but it felt like years to Gavin.

“Sure.” Michael grinned. Gavin let out the breath he’d been holding, grinning back at the other boy.

“Cool.” He replied. Perhaps Geoff had been right, he’d only needed to ask.


End file.
